Bananasuit
by sparkysparky
Summary: Andrew dresses up especially for Xander. Not a sequel to Seduction, Mitt-Style


Title: Bananasuit  
Author: Sparky  
Rating: Hard R, maybe NC-17  
Summary: Just a little fic to satisfy a couple of my bunnies.  
Hopefully it will also satisfy my muses so I can work some more on  
Memory. Here's hoping! Let me know what you think.  
Archive: Various lists, anywhere else please let me know where it's  
going, I'm easy.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.except the bananasuit, but even that came  
from someone else. Also, this is unbeata'd, so all mistakes are mine  
and mine alone.  
  
Andrew was staring intently into the mirror. He was sure he looked like an idiot, but Xander had asked him to do this, so here he was. The things he did for that man. "He is so going to owe me!" Andrew muttered as he turned from the mirror. The leather cat suit squeaked as he walked toward the door, and Andrew grimaced. He didn't know how anyone, ever, wore leather for days on end. It was hot, sticky and damn uncomfortable. He just knew he was walking like C3P0 on a bad day. "This is the last time I dress up for Xander's fantasies." He slowly made his way down the stairs of the house he shared with Xander. He had to step on each stair one at a time because he couldn't spread his legs enough to walk normally down the stairs. He heard the buzzer ring in the kitchen and muttered impatiently. "Now the cake is going to be burned!" He stamped his foot and then squeaked as certain parts of his anatomy protested. Andrew grabbed the pink oven mitts from the counter and pulled them over the tight sleeves of the suit. He awkwardly bent over to open the door and just as he was pulling the cake from the oven, he heard a deep male voice shout, "Andrew, what the hell are you wearing?" Andrew, after painfully straightening and placing the cake on the counter, whirled around and placed his oven-mitt covered hands on his slim hips. "Xander!"-his voice was shrill and whining-"You're not supposed to be here for another hour! I'm not ready yet!" Xander, his mouth still hanging open, said the first thing that came to his mind, "You look like a banana! What's with the yellow leather?" "Xander, you told me you had a sex dream about Catwoman last week! I wanted to role-play for you!" Andrew pouted and crossed his arms petulantly-or at least he tried. The leather sleeves didn't want to cross that way, so Andrew settled for pouting in Xander's direction. "But yellow leather? Where did that come from?" "It's all that was left at Midnight Pleasures when I went this morning. I look like an idiot, don't I?" Xander cocked his head and studied his lover intently. The cat suit was molded to Andrew's thin but muscular frame, outlining his muscles quite nicely. "Turn around," he whispered hoarsely. Andrew complied. Xander licked his lips as the outline of Andrew's perfect ass came into view. Xander stalked forward and pressed against Andrew's back. He buried his face in Andrew's neck and bit softly. "Does this feel like a man who thinks you look stupid?" he growled as he thrust his hard cock into Andrew's ass. Andrew moaned and pushed back. "Xander-" he whined. He turned in Xander's arms and tried to throw his arms around his neck, but again the cat-suit deterred his plans. "This thing is more trouble than it's worth. Help me take it off?" he asked, sliding his oven-mitt covered hand under Xander's shirt. He knew how much Xander liked his oven-mitts. "Gladly," Xander growled and swept Andrew into his arms. At Andrew's surprised squeak, Xander said, "This will be quicker to get upstairs." Once in the bedroom, Xander set Andrew on his feet and reached for a zipper and after several minutes of giggling and tugging and frustrated swearing, the catsuit was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Xander leered at Andrew's naked form and began shucking off his clothes quickly. When he was finally naked, he pounced on Andrew, who was already on the bed, gently plucking at his nipples, watching Xander undress with a hungry look in his eyes. Xander covered Andrew's slight body with his and leaned in for a kiss. There was a playful duel of their tongues before Xander leaned up to look directly into Andrew's eyes. "I love you, you do know that, right?" Andrew smiled softly and leaned up for a kiss. "Yeah," he breathed into Xander's mouth before rolling over and saying playfully, "now fuck me lover!" And Xander did. With the oven mitts still covering Andrew's hands. He'd have to get Andrew to wear the bananasuit again soon.  
  
~end~  
  
Sparky: * smirking * see, I told you all banana-suit and mittsex could be combined! So there! Please feed my feedback addiction. 


End file.
